The Story of Ludwig Von Koopa (A Super Mario Fan Fiction)
by KirbySuperMarioMinecraft345
Summary: Hey guys, srry I don't own this pick here is the link to it. /url?sa i&rct j&q &esrc s&source images&cd &cad rja&uact 8&docid C07g4CSxn1FRTM&tbnid VFPUq97sJiB5NM:&ved 0CAQQjB0


**Chapter 1**

Hey guys this is my first Fanfic! Hope you like it!

Ludwig Von Koopa, oldest child of the Koopalings and next air to the throne. Wise, intelligent, gifted, but most of all, musically inspired. Ludwig is 17 years old, he spends most of his time in his room, and in fact he hasn't come out of his room in a month! He hasn't even been outside the castle for 5 years. Not a peep from him is heard. He never even eats. (In this story he's tall and skinny, sorry but try to imagine him that way), sometimes his siblings would worry and bring him leftovers, they do not dare to go inside his room, or even knock, they slide the food under the door. Nobody has been in his room for a long time, he doesn't let anyone in. Nobody knows what he does. He is in his own dark little world, with his thoughts and music floating around him. He spends most of his time writing symphonies and plays 48 classical instruments. He can also speak 7 foreign languages (Spanish, French, German, Italian, Arabic, Latin, and Portuguese)! He has that cool accent where you pronounce your w's as v's. Since he's had all this time to himself, he would get so smart. In fact, he was almost forgotten, like sometimes when Bowser left the castle, he puts Lemmy (the second to last oldest) in charge instead of Ludwig because he knows he won't bother coming out of his room. Bowser even considered putting Lemmy as next kind instead of Ludwig! Ludwig used to be a mad evil scientist type, which is why everyone called him Kooky, but now that territory is taken by Iggy. Everyone loved him as a baby, he got so much attention, but now being the oldest means being the least cutest, and he decided to stay in his room. He is now a proper gentleman, still evil, just, proper, and polite.

One day, the Koppalings where trying to plan how to get Ludwig out of his room. The boys liked to play fight, or sometimes when they get mad they beat each other up, Ludwig is the most powerful of them all, and they decided that Wendy forcefully takes Ludwig out of his room, because Ludwig could not beat up Wendy, as for she is a girl. One morning they all sat for breakfast, all the Koopalings winked at Wendy to give her the cue, she got up and went upstairs. She was kind of scared, everyone is scared of Ludwig, and they hardly even remembered him. Wendy knocked on Ludwig's door.

Wendy: Hey Ludwig, it's me!

Ludwig: Go avay!

Whoa! Thought Wendy, she was so surprised to hear Ludwig's deep manly voice.

Wendy: Come on let's go eat breakfast! Get your ass outta there!

Ludwig: No, I am busy!

Wendy then kicked open Ludwig's door, even if it was locked. Ludwig turned around in surprise as Wendy grabbed him by the foot, and dragged him out of room.

Ludwig: Let go let go! I have vork to do! Let go! Can't you see zat I am busy? Let go!

Wendy ignored Ludwig and dragged him down the stairs with this head bumping on heard on each of the steps.

Ludwig: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW, ow, OW, OW, ow….

Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs, and threw him on an empty chair on the breakfast table. Ludwig was grumpy and had that pissed off look on his face. Everyone smiled at him and gave him a 'welcome' nod. Just as Ludwig was in the middle of being pissed off, he smelled the delicious breakfast. He hasn't left his room in so long he forgot what food was! He liked it. Finally the food was set in front of him, pancakes with butter and syrup. All the Koopalings gobbled up their food, messier than three tornadoes after a hurricane. As they did so, Ludwig ate his meal in a proper way, a fork in his left hand, a knife in his right, a napkin set on this lap; he cut the pancake into small pieces and ate it. All the Koopalings finished their breakfast and looked up at him in amazement, with all the mouths flung open, they stared at the way he ate. Finally, he ate the last bits, wiped his mouth with a napkin and whispered a small 'thank you' got up, and head back to his room.

All Koopalings and Junior: WAIT!

Ludwig stopped and turned around.

Ludwig: Vhat!?

Larry: Pretty please come to the market with us!

Ludwig: Oh no! Absolutely not! I have far too much vork and –

Iggy: Please!

Lemmy: Yah! Come on Ludwig!

All Koopalings and Junior: PLEASE!

Ludwig: NO!

Junior gets up from his and walks up to Ludwig, and makes huge sad puppy eyes, with a sad violin song playing in the background, and his hands held together.

Junior: Pwwwweeeeeaaaaasssseeeee.

Ludwig: (Sighs) [Grumbles] Alvright.

Koopalings and Junior: YAY!

**Chapter 2**

You might think that Ludwig hates Junior, since he is the youngest and the cutest, but he actually doesn't, in fact, he loves him more than all of his other siblings. He is the only one who isn't cruelto him; he is the kindest and gentlest.

[Outside]

Ludwig: Ahh!

He puts his hands over his head, then grabs Roy's sunglasses and puts them on.

Morton Jr.: Dude relax, it's just sunlight. Don't be a bitch.

Roy angrily grabs his sunglasses back and puts them on. Ludwig walks on in pain and looks down for most of the time. Ludwig takes out the shopping list and reads over it, suddenly he departs from the word, and a bunch of music sheets and notes float around him. He starts reading the words wrong.

1) Beets (He reads Beats)

2) Radishes (He reads Rhythms)

3) Spaghetti (he reads Symphony)

4) Macaroni (He reads Measures)

Ludwig shakes his head then reads the list normally. He sends each Koopaling & Junior to get each thing. He then just walks by himself around the market waiting for the kids to finish shopping. All around him people are whispering, he hasn't come out of the castle in 5 years, everyone has forgotten about him since now, last time he was seen outside he was 12. Some didn't even know who he was.

"Wow, look, is that Prince Kooky?"

"I don't believe it! I thought he was dead!"

"I haven't seen him in such a long time."

"Did his hair get neater?"

"Look at how big he's gotten!"

"Is that Prince Kooky? He looks different."

Just as he was walking by a girl tripped over him and fell. Ludwig turned around to look at girl, and he couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was beautiful; she has long black hair with an hombre (for those of you who don't know what hombre is, it's like highlights but different look it up), bright blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a bright green dress, that seemed torn at the bottom, and her voice was light and delicate, like a feather. Ludwig's voice got cut, he couldn't say anything. The girl looked up in shock, for she too knew the story. She was only surprised to see him. Of course everyone was scared of Prince Kooky for at the time he was crazy, and maniac like.

Girl: Oh, oh! I-I-I'm so s-sorry P-Prince Kooky!

Ludwig: Oh no! Zat's okay.

He said as he was helping the girl up. The girl too was shocked at his new deep voice and accent that once seemed crazy.

Ludwig: And by ze vay, you can call me Ludvig, I don't prefer to be called Kooky anymore.

Girl: A-alright Prince Ludwig, as you wish, I am so sorry I will make it up to you-

Ludwig: Oh! There's no need, in fact, I should be apologizing, for it is me you have tripped over.

The girl was so surprised that he wasn't going to punish her or take her to the dungeon or something. Also she was surprised at how polite he was and isn't as mischievous as the other Koopalings, as he once was. This calmed the girl.

Girl: (Giggles): Well alright then! My name is Scarlet!

Ludwig: Nice to meet you.

Scarlet: Nice to meet you too! Well I best get going, goodbye Prince Ludwig!

She said as she was walking away. Ludwig stared at her as she walked away, a nice calm look on his face, but not a smile, he never smiles, but his eyes focused on her, loosing track of the world. Then he heard a giggle behind him. He turned around and saw Lemmy balancing on his ball like he always does.

Ludwig: Vhat is so funny!?

Lemmy: I know that look man.

Ludwig: … Vhat look? I Vasn't looking at anybody!

Lemmy: Yah you where. Dude you where totally lost with that girl.

Ludwig: No I Vasn't! I don't know vhat you are talking about!

Lemmy: Dude you got feelings for that chick! Crap, if the castle starts shaking soon I won't be surprised if it comes from your bedroom.

Ludwig: (Blushes) … You shut your mouth or I'll make you go to Hell! Tell ze children that ve're done vith shopping and ve're going home!

Lemmy: (Giggles) Alright.

**Chapter 3 **

Ludwig quickly walked inside the castle, threw down his shopping bags, and quickly made his way back to his room. The Koopalings, were sad to see him go, but decided to deal with it. Ludwig sat on his chair and began to think about the girl. He hasn't been outside the castle in such a long time; he never got the chance to fall in love. He hardly even knew the feeling and never quite thought of the idea of having a girlfriend. He didn't know how he felt. He then realized he was all lonely in his room, with his work and studies, and all of a sudden, he wanted someone to hug him. He quickly shook off the thought, and got back to his studies. The next day he heard a knock on his. He wanted to curse so badly right now.

Junior: Ludwig it's me!

Fuck! Thought Ludwig, why couldn't it be one of those other lousy siblings so I could just tell them to leave me alone, I can't say that to Junior!

Ludwig: Y-yes?

Junior: Come out!

Ludwig: Vhat? V-vhy?

Junior: Because I love you!

Ludwig: You, you love me?

Junior: Yes! We all do! You're the best brother ever! Everyone was so sad when you went back to your room! We all love you so much! Even Wendy! Please come out.

Ludwig's heart was touched. He thought all his siblings hated him, just as they did when he was 12, but that was when he was Kooky. He got up. He wanted to cry.

Ludwig: O-okay! I'll come out!

He said in a shaky voice. He slowly twisted the doorknob, and walked out. Junior quickly hugged him. Ludwig was breathless; he froze for a moment, and hugged him back. He hasn't felt such a gentle touch in years. Then all of a sudden, all the Koopalings ran upstairs, and group hugged Ludwig, even Wendy and Roy (ha ha). Ludwig then cried, a tear fell from his eye. Then everyone let go letting Ludwig stare at his siblings with one tear falling from his right eye.

Koopalings and Junior: We love you!

Ludwig: I-I-I love you too!

And then, he smiled. Everyone gasped and froze, Ludwig never smiles! And then, Ludwig laughs, and so does everyone else, Junior asks him to take them all to the park and Ludwig agrees. They all walk out. Just as they were about to walk out the castle, Bowser was standing near the doors.

Bowser: Well my son, I see that you're in a good, and I also see you out of your room!

Ludwig: Yes Father, I am taking my siblings to the park.

Bowser: Very well then!

**Chapter 4 **

All the other Koopalings walk with Ludwig to the park, except for Junior, who climbed up Ludwig and sat on his huge lump of combed neat blue hair. When they got to the park, all the kids started playing with each other, except for Ludwig, who was sitting on a bench reading a book in German. Larry caught attention to Ludwig, and tugged his arm and asked him to come and play.

Ludwig: (sighs) Doth, the age of ze games and fun for me has passes vell vithin a long time ago from now, I only am authorized to stay here in my own space thus reading a book for myself and my age has maturely grown too old to-

Larry just ignored Ludwig's shitty fancy talk and yanked his arm to the field of all the kids. Then Larry and Iggy showed Ludwig their 3DS's and Ludwig tried them out for the first time and already beat everyone's high scores! He has a video game talent! He started playing soccer with some other siblings or chase, and laughed with everyone. Just as Wendy, Junior, and Morton where playing chase with Ludwig, he caught attention to someone sitting on a bench reading a book, to his eyes this girl was Scarlet! She loves to read too.. Ludwig thought without even realizing that he was looking at her. Lemmy caught attention to Ludwig's eye.

Lemmy: Go get 'er (pushes towards Scarlet)

Scarlet notices Ludwig and looks up from her book.

Scarlet: Oh hello Prince Ludwig! Care to sit with me?

Ludwig: Sure! (Turns around and gives an angry look at Lemmy)

Lemmy grins and gives him two thumbs up. Ludwig mouths the words 'fuck you'

Ludwig: I zee you are reading the Koopa Knight Series. I have vread all 6 books myselv; I see you are on the fourth book.

Scarlet: Why yes Prince Ludwig! I love to read! I am surprised that you have already finished all the series! All books are so thick! Or maybe I'm just a slow reader.

Ludwig: I love to read as vell, and I too am a slow reader, I just had a lot of time to myselv. And also, you can just call me Ludvig if you vant, no Prince included. Besides reading, vhat else do you like to do?

Scarlet: Well then, 'Ludvig', I like to listen to music, especially classical music, symphonies are just so beautiful. I loved this one symphony, it went like this: hmm, hmm, hmm (sings tune of symphony). I love it so much and I play so many classical instruments! Although the writer of the symphony is unknown, he just released it without even mentioning who he was.

Ludwig wanted to jump up and run around right now.

Ludwig: My goodness, as do I! I play many classical instruments and love classical music. In fact, I know who vrote that symphony, promise you von't tell?

Scarlet: I promise.

Ludwig (whispers): Me…

Scarlet: OH MY GOODNESS! You wrote it! Why didn't you tell anybody?!

Ludwig: Shhh! I didn't tell anyvone because I was too busy hiding in my castle room, until finally after all these years my brothers and sister dragged me outdoors.

Scarlet: Ha ha, well okay then. I want you to know that it is beautiful, and you should tell the world you wrote it. And also, you should get outside more, it's great out here, also you need some sunlight, look at how pale you are!

Ludwig: Me? Look at you! You and I are both in shades of snow and vampire!

They both laughed.

Ludwig: Say, vould you like to join us for dinner?

Scarlet: I would love too!

**Chapter 5 **

Ludwig told his siblings and Bowser about a friend coming over for dinner, which made Larry giggle and Ludwig give him the angry glare again. Just as Ludwig was walking across the hallway he heard a giggle behind him. He turned around.

Ludwig: Okay if you don't shut the Hell up I vill pop that ball!

Lemmy: Relax bro, looks like I was right about the look, huh? You gonna smack all over her lips or what?

Ludwig: Huh?

Lemmy: Dude her boobs are huge you got a good one!

Ludwig: (Blushes) Okay I'm gonna beat the crap out of you if you go away right now, she's just a friend!

Lemmy: Ha ha, sure she is. (High pitched voice) 'Oh Ludwig I love you so much! Let's run away and kiss forever!" (Lower Pitched voice with an accent): 'Ov Courz baebuh, anything for my lover, did anyvun ever tell you , you've gotta great ass dere?' Hahaha.

Ludwig: (Whole face turns bright red, ultra mega blush) Okay zat's it you little circus bitch, I'm gonna make you pray to God that you vhere never born!

Lemmy rolls away quickly as Ludwig chases after him, Lemmy gets trapped on the stairs because he can't roll down on a ball, Ludwig catches up to him and they both start fist fighting, Roy comes in and breaks up the fight. Later that night the doorbell rings and Ludwig answers it, it turns out to be Scarlet, wearing the most beautiful velvet dress. This time instead of musical notes, hearts floated around his head (Lol xD). Ludwig shook it off and walked Scarlet to the dining table and pulled out a chair for her to sit in then sat in one next to hers. Wendy complimented Scarlet's dress, she would later ask Scarlet for fashion advice. Everyone was eating their food quickly except for Ludwig, who ate formally, same as Scarlet, and Lemmy ate slowly to see what would happen. Dinner was silent that night.

Scarlet: Excuse me for a moment. (Gets up from chair)

After a while Ludwig also excuses himself to go find her. He finally finds her at the top balcony, where she stares out into the night sky stars. Ludwig walked in and sat next to her.

Scarlet: Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for my purse until, I found this place, the night sky stars are so beautiful! You are so lucky to be living here with such a wonderful view.

Ludwig: Yes, vhen I vas in my vroom, sometimes, I vould open up my shade from my vindow in the night, and stare in the night sky of the stars. Sometimes I use them to study astronomy other times I just stare at the beauty of ze stars and constellation.

Scarlet: Why don't you come out here?

Ludwig: Vell, you know my story, I stayed in my vroom for most of my life and started studying and becoming intelligent, I couldn't imagine myself anyvhere outside my room zen. I haven't been on this terrace in 3 years.

Scarlet: Well you should come here more often at night. It's lovely.

Kind of like you. Ludwig thought, and then they both saw a shooting star.

Scarlet: (says softly) make a wish.

Ludwig has sometimes seen shooting stars from his bedroom window, but never thought of making a wish, he always focused on the astronomy of shooting stars, he then wondered, "vhere have I been for the past 5 years? Vhy did I hold myself prisoner in my vroom? Suddenly, he never wanted to go back there. He remembered when he was little he would sit with his 4 of his other siblings (since the others weren't born yet) and see a shooting star, they would all gasp, close their eyes and make a wish. Ludwig did this so. His wish was to never hide from the outside world, share his intelligence with the world, and that everyone would love him, and he could find one special person in his life. Scarlet too made a wish. Then Ludwig opened his eyes, and looked at the night sky again, and then both Scarlet and Ludwig looked at each other. Both where staring deep into each other's eyes. Then they leaned closer, and closed their eyes, they kissed. Then departed and looked at each other. Ludwig's head was going crazy; he has never experienced something like this before of even thought of it.

Ludwig: (Soft Deeper Sexier Voice): I love you.

Scarlet: (Soft Voice): My wish was you.

**Chapter 6 **

Then they hugged and kissed again. Back at the dinner table everyone was waiting for the two to come back. Everyone was confused, except for Lemmy, who was just sitting there grinning. Then they both came walking down the stairs smiling at everyone at sitting in their seats again. There was kind of an awkward silence.

Ludwig: Excuse me everyone, Scarlet's purse is missing, has anyone seen it?

Roy: (Giggles)

Ludwig: (Stands up with an angry look on his face, then looks under the table and sees Roy holding Scarlet's purse).

Stupid misbehaved culture I live in! Thought Ludwig. He Leaned forward with the most angry, evil, and mad look on his face.

Ludwig: Give. It. Back. Now!

Roy: I don't have it!

Ludwig: Liar! I saw you holding it!

Roy: Uh oh. (Gets up and runs from table with Scarlet's purse)

Ludwig: Get back here you big piece of shit! (Runs after him, as everyone at the table laughs including Scarlet laugh)

Meanwhile Ludwig was running after Roy. Wait a minute! Thought Ludwig! I'm a villan; he pulled out his composer's stick. He shook it and blue magic floated at the top of it then disappeared. He hasn't used magic since he was 12 and he was fighting Mario, he forgot how the powers work, but he needed them more than ever now. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he let the power of his musical notes float to the top of his wand composer's stick and that summoned the blue magic at the top of his wand, he shook it around, threw it back, and then threw forward towards Roy! The blue magic surrounded Roy, zapping his feet, making him fall on the ground, and the blue magic disappeared as the classical music played then faded out.

Roy: Ow.

Ludwig: Fuck you and your sunglasses!

Ludwig ran towards him and grabbed the purse, and gave him a slap on the face and walked away. Ludwig then remembered the misbehaved boy that was once referred as Kooky. That little boy who always picked fights with his brothers and sister. And fought with magic just like everyone else. He remembered chasing around and arguing and playing now. And he was proud of himself for remembering how to use magic. But this time his magic seemed more powerful, was it because he was older? Smarter? More intelligent? Had the power of music by his side? He didn't know but it wasn't that blue mad scientist magic he used. He walked back to the table and gave Scarlet back her purse, as everyone giggled.

Wendy: Where's Roy?

Ludwig: He'll be here in a moment.

Roy walked in angrily and sat at the table. Everyone laughed except for Roy.

**Chapter 7 **

That morning he got up and joined everyone at the breakfast table, everyone was glad he was going to be out of his room more often, Iggy even told him that it wasn't healthy to not get out in the sunlight and socialize. He then told Lemmy that he wants to talk to him in Lemmy's room, because he was getting tired of his room, and hasn't seen any of his siblings' rooms in a LONG time. Later they were in Lemmy's room. Ludwig believes he found a girl for Lemmy. He remembers a rather attractive girl in school, who seems like she would like Lemmy, although he doesn't remember her that well, since Lemmy is still in school and Ludwig graduated school and college early because of his genius.

Ludwig: Do you remember, Bella Logan from school?

Lemmy: Of course, I have a lot of classes with her! She's so pretty but I'm to freaked out to talk to her.

Ludwig: I think she is perfect for you.

Lemmy: What?

Ludwig: She vould alvays smile and look at you, but you vhere to busy to notice. She is a pretty, silly in a good vay girl, I think she vill be impressed by you.

Lemmy: You really think so?

Ludwig: Yes, you should talk to her.

Lemmy: Alright, thanks Ludwig!

He then ran out the room happily and Ludwig walked out with a smile on his face. Later that day after school hours Lemmy came home and immediately hugged Ludwig.

Ludwig: Umm…

Lemmy: You are the best brother.

Ludwig: Umm….

Lemmy: Me and Bella are together; she likes me I make her laugh and makes me laugh.

Ludwig: Vell, that's great!

Lemmy let go of Ludwig and walked away happily. Ludwig looked at him skipping out the room. He realized as the oldest and wisest he can help the royal family. They needed him just as much as he needs them all, he can't stay in his room, he needs his siblings and his siblings need him. He and Scarlet started spending more time with each other and Ludwig finally found love and is now out of his room more often and people weren't so surprised to see him outside anymore. All the siblings now fought, played, and talked to each other, fought Mario and everything was back to normal.

Well Guys thanks for reading my first FanFic! Sorry if it sucked ballz! Anyway to Avoid confusion, let me tell you everyone's age.

Junior: 5

Larry: 9

Morton: 12

Iggy: 14

Roy: 15

Wendy: 16

Lemmy: 17 (couple of months younger than Ludwig)

Ludwig: 17

Review Plz, Rating Plz, Tell me if you want a sequel!


End file.
